


Chiming of the Bellflower

by Cornflower_Corvid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rimming, Top My Unit | Byleth, if you didn't figure that out already, just wanted to make sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower_Corvid/pseuds/Cornflower_Corvid
Summary: Yuri gets back from a side mission that had him away from Garreg Mach (and therefore Byleth) for two weeks. Byleth is very happy to see him.Established relationship, any route except Crimson Flower, Post Time Skip
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	Chiming of the Bellflower

**Author's Note:**

> How is bratty bottom not a tag???
> 
> Please enjoy!

A knock at the door.  


Byleth looked up, eyebrow raised as he wondered who it could possibly be. Hoping it wasn’t Seteth (again), he quietly got up from his desk and went to the door, wondering if he could pretend to just not be there.  


The knock came again, and finally Byleth conceded with a sigh. “Who is it?”  


There was a pause, and then a familiar chuckle, before the answer: “Just a tired little bird who flew back home very fast because he was looking forward to seeing someone. So how about you open this door, hm?”  


Byleth’s breath caught in his throat; Yuri wasn’t supposed to be back from his mission until tomorrow. As eager as he was to see him, Byleth decided it would be fun to play coy. “’Someone’? Who is this ‘someone’ you speak of?”  


“If you don’t open the door, it might be someone else soon,” came Yuri’s retort. Byleth laughed to himself and then unlocked the door, pausing a moment to see if Yuri would just open it himself. When he didn’t, Byleth pulled the door open, and then froze in place upon seeing Yuri.  


Yuri was wearing his dancer ensemble (save for the pauldron and armlets), which was already a surprise to Byleth, but instead of the usual plain, flat sandals, he had donned a pair of metallic black heels. Yuri leaned forward against the door frame, stretching his body out like a cat, revealing the lacy mauve thigh high stockings he wore. They were secured by garter straps to what appeared to be a frilly, lacey pair of shorts that were about the same length as the plain shorts he normally wore under his dancer robes. Which were very, very short, Byleth’s brain very unhelpfully reminded him as he tried to coax coherent, useful thoughts from it.  


“What, I don’t even get a hello?” Yuri asked, sauntering into Byleth’s room and closing the door. There was a hint of amusement in his voice; he didn’t sound the least bit offended by not being greeted, as if Byleth’s hungry eyes on him were the only ‘hello’ he really needed.  


That finally got Byleth’s attention away from Yuri’s legs, eyes flitting to his face instead as he sat down on the chair Byleth had vacated moments earlier. “Oh, uh, hello, yes. Welcome back. I… thought you weren’t due back until tomorrow?”  


“I finished my work earlier than I expected. Things went… surprisingly well,” Yuri answered, looking over at the papers on Byleth’s desk. “I assume these aren’t very important… hm, a report for Seteth?”  


Byleth nodded. “He’s been asking me for a couple of days now to compile a list of suggestions on training for the army and my reasoning behind those suggestions,” he responded, sighing.  


“So, if I distract you for the rest of the day it won’t be much of an issue then, yeah? He’s already been waiting a couple of days, what’s one more?” Yuri’s eyes glinted with mischief, and Byleth found it difficult to speak with how dry his throat was suddenly feeling. “I can even help you with it tomorrow if you want.”  


Suddenly overcome with emotion, Byleth stepped towards Yuri and leaned down, kissing him. “Yes,” he answered when they parted, pulling Yuri up to stand and wrapping his arms around him as he kissed him again. Yuri wasted no time, slipping his hands up Byleth’s shirt and slowly running his fingers up and down his well-muscled back, as if he was savouring every inch of skin. Byleth groaned into the kiss, running his hands down Yuri’s body to his ass and squeezing. Yuri hissed, grinding his hips against Byleth, and all at once Byleth felt the air in his room grow warm and heavy. He growled deep in his throat before pushing Yuri towards the bed, with Yuri barely managing to slip his heels off before Byleth shoved him onto the bed. With Yuri caged between his legs, Byleth hastily removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor, eyes raking up and down Yuri’s body the whole time.  


“Impatient, are we?” Yuri teased, clearly straining to keep his voice steady.  


Byleth leaned down and kissed his neck, nipping a bit, before answering. “It’s been almost two weeks.” His voice was low and husky, and he felt Yuri shudder against him, his fingers tense on Byleth’s back. Byleth flicked his tongue against Yuri’s neck, just below his jaw, and then licked a path down his throat to where the metal choker sat just above his collarbone. “As much as I like this, it’s in my way,” Byleth said, reaching around to undo the clasp. Yuri’s only response was to rub his back more, looking up at him through a half-lidded gaze.  


Once the collar was safely on the table behind his bed, Byleth resumed his path, licking hungrily at the dip in Yuri’s throat, and then the peaks of his collarbone, watching him carefully the whole time. Yuri moaned, his eyelids drooping as he turned his head to the side, his hands on Byleth’s back becoming more needy, nails grazing the skin.  


“Fuck. I want you,” Byleth groaned, pulling away.  


Yuri’s reply was almost inaudible. “Then have me,” he said, his eyes glinting dangerously as he looked back at Byleth.  


Breathing heavily, Byleth moved off of Yuri, shifting closer to his legs as he gazed appraisingly at the stockings. He moved Yuri’s feet apart, situating himself between them as he slowly ran his hands up and down Yuri’s legs. The feeling of delicate lace against his fingers slowly drove his pulse to a mad rhythm. His eyes locked to Yuri’s, he gradually moved his robes aside, hands briefly grazing Yuri’s inner thigh. Averting his gaze, Yuri groaned and spread his legs more as if begging for Byleth to touch him.  


Pooling the robes at Yuri’s waist, Byleth’s hands found their way to his hips, fingers just grazing along the frilly shorts Yuri was wearing. He wasn’t at all surprised to see how tight they looked in the front, and he smirked, leaning down to kiss the notable bulge. Yuri twitched at the contact, turning his head back to watch Byleth, a considerable flush to his face. Impatience winning over, Byleth slipped his fingers under the waistband of the shorts, pulling them down to free Yuri’s cock, which he immediately wrapped his lips around. As he ran his tongue along the underside of the head, Yuri made a choked sound, moans spilling from his lips. Byleth eagerly soaked up all of his reactions, watching the rise and fall of his chest and the way his fingers dug into the bedsheets.  


Pulling Yuri’s shorts down further to give himself better access, Byleth wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Yuri’s cock, and then slid his lips down as far as he could manage, tongue pressing at the underside. One of Yuri’s hands found its way to Byleth’s hair, fingers lightly tugging green strands and nails scraping against Byleth’s scalp, making him moan around his mouthful. Slowly he established a rhythm, shallowly bobbing his head up and down Yuri’s length, careful to keep his tongue and lips away from the sensitive head. Yuri made a noise of frustration and rolled his hips in an attempt to get Byleth to move more, but Byleth quickly put a stop to that by wrapping his unoccupied arm around his thigh. Byleth quirked an eyebrow at Yuri as if asking him if he really thought that would work; Yuri made a low whiney sound in response and looked away.  


He found that he wasn’t fairing much better himself. He was completely hard in his pants and was trying desperately not to rut against the bed. Yuri wasn’t helping matters when he wrapped his legs around Byleth, another attempt to control his movement. That just made Byleth want to crawl up Yuri’s body and grind himself against him until they both came, shuddering against each other.  


“Can you… ah, please. Stop-” Yuri started to say, voice shaky, but Byleth abruptly pulled off of Yuri’s cock until only the head was in his mouth, carefully teasing it with his lips and tongue, and the rest of Yuri’s words to dissolved into a drawn-out cry.  


Byleth ran his tongue along the slit and then pulled off the rest of the way, giving Yuri an expectant look. “What was that?” he asked, only barely keeping his voice steady.  


Yuri tried to glare, but in his state it came off as more of a pout. “I was going… to ask you to… stop teasing me…” he answered breathily. Byleth tried to chuckle, but suddenly Yuri used his legs to push him forward while reaching up to pull him into a kiss. Smiling against Yuri’s mouth briefly before parting his lips to allow their tongues to mingle, Byleth ran his hands through Yuri’s long, silky hair. He loved knowing that he was the only one who got to take Yuri apart like this, see him unmade, his lip gloss smeared and his eyeshadow blotchy.  


“Mmm… you taste good,” Yuri commented when they parted.  


Byleth found himself smiling fondly. “So do you,” he said, leaning down to drop a small kiss on his chin.  


“I’m quite sure your lips aren’t the only thing that tastes good,” Yuri added, smirking, and Byleth suddenly felt a hand on his crotch. He moaned as Yuri palmed him through his pants, trying hard not to rut against his hand, but it was nearly impossible. “Why don’t we get you out of these, hm?”  


Byleth made a small noise of assent, though he realized Yuri had already undone the ties holding his pants closed. Rolling over, he pushed them off along with his smallclothes, kicking them off of the bed. Yuri surged forward once Byleth’s cock was revealed, trying to touch him, but Byleth put his hand out to stop him. “Can I take those off?” he asked, gesturing to Yuri’s shorts, which were still secured to his thigh highs by the garter straps.  


“Oh, I suppose that would help,” Yuri answered, leaning back. He propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Byleth carefully undo the clasps on the garter straps. Byleth’s didn’t want to risk damaging the material so he was being extra cautious, but they were secured tightly, and his fingers slipped on the metal. Eventually he got the clasps opened, and Yuri lifted his hips as Byleth pulled the shorts the rest of the way down his legs, tossing them to the floor with his pants.  


“That’s better,” Byleth remarked, his fingers finding their way back to Yuri’s thighs. Yuri gave him a long, smoldering glance before pouncing, and Byleth yelped as he was bowled backwards.  


“Much better,” Yuri agreed, leaning down to nip at the crook of Byleth’s neck, his fingers slowly roaming up and down powerful arms. Byleth yelped at the sharp nips, and then pouted at Yuri, which just made Yuri grin more as he leaned back in to lick the abused spot. Licking became kissing and then gentle sucking, and Byleth couldn’t help but let a moan out, rolling his hips to try to get friction. He ran his hands down Yuri’s sides, grabbing his hips to try to get some leverage. Yuri bit down hard and then kissed up his neck, biting him again just under his ear. “Patience, love,” he whispered, his breath warm against Byleth’s abused neck.  


After a moment Yuri sat up, and Byleth groaned in frustration. His frustration quickly became confusion as Yuri moved off of him, hand on his chest to keep him flat on the bed. Yuri flashed him a wicked grin before turning around, and then leaned down, his face close enough to Byleth’s cock that he could feel his breath ghost over it. “Well, if you’re going to do that… at least come here,” Byleth said, his voice unsteady. He put his hands on Yuri’s legs to urge him into position fully over him, but Yuri seemed to have no intention of moving.  


“Make me,” Yuri responded before slowly swiping his tongue over the tip of Byleth’s cock, pausing before taking nearly his entire length in his mouth. Byleth moaned as he felt the head of his cock hit the back of Yuri’s throat, and he briefly forgot what he’d been trying to accomplish until he looked up, eyes locking back on Yuri’s neglected member. Understanding perfectly well that Yuri’s retort was very much serious, Byleth grabbed Yuri’s hips and lifted his lower body closer, his legs on either side of Byleth’s head and his cock easily within reach of Byleth’s mouth. He felt and heard Yuri almost choke on him in surprise, sputtering and quickly pulling off.  


“You said ‘make me’,” Byleth remarked before tilting his head up to take Yuri’s cock in his mouth, tonguing the slit before engulfing it fully. Yuri seemed to have had an answer for that but all that actually came out of his mouth were curses and moans, and Byleth mentally chuckled to himself. He reached up to hold Yuri’s hips, giving himself some leverage, and at the same time he felt Yuri’s warm mouth on him again. He moaned, resisting the urge to thrust, and began to concentrate on breathing as he felt warmth pooling low in his belly.  


As Byleth thoroughly worshipped Yuri’s cock with his tongue, he moved his hands to Yuri’s ass, slowly massaging the taut muscles. Yuri’s low, needy moan shuddered through his cock, which only urged him on, fingers spreading Yuri’s cheeks to massage his rim. It wasn’t long before Yuri released his cock, a shuddering moan dripping from his lips. “Too close…” he warned, his voice low and breathy. Byleth immediately pulled off, hands retreating to Yuri’s hips to keep him steady above him. It was only a moment before Yuri composed himself, and he started to turn around, but Byleth kept him still with a strong grip on his hips. “Hm?” Yuri questioned, turning his head to look at Byleth.  


Byleth pulled Yuri’s hips down closer to his face, moving his robes out of the way to get better access. He knew Yuri figured out what he was going to do when he moaned in anticipation of Byleth’s tongue on him. He shifted slightly so he was positioned better, swearing when Byleth spread his ass, swiping his tongue along his taint and rim. The debauched sounds that were spilling from Yuri’s mouth in combination with the feeling of Yuri’s tense legs on either side of him made Byleth’s cock throb. The thought of sinking his hard dick inside of Yuri was almost too much, and he found himself moaning against Yuri’s ass.  


“Ahhh… fuck… Byleth…” Yuri gasped, trembling. He leaned forward to steady himself, hands settled on Byleth’s firm chest. Byleth felt his nails scrape against him, and he groaned loudly as he almost instinctively dug his own nails into the firm flesh of Yuri’s backside. Yuri flinched and let out a loud, drawn out cry, nails digging into Byleth even more. He swore again, and Byleth could tell he was trying very hard not to smother him, his hips quivering with the effort.  


Repositioning his hands so that he was only using one to spread Yuri’s cheeks, Byleth slowly ran his other hand up Yuri’s side, stopping temporarily to massage taut pectorals and hard nipples through the fabric of his robe, teasing him until his breathing was completely ragged. Only then did he continue up until his fingers found soft lips. Yuri took Byleth’s wrist in one hand and Byleth could feel his tongue dart out, just barely grazing the pads of his index and middle finger. He promptly took those two into his mouth, moaning around them as he sucked hard. Byleth knew if that had been his dick, he would have come instantly. As it was, the feeling just made his balls tighten almost painfully, and he stifled a broken moan against Yuri’s skin.  


After a few moments Byleth pulled his fingers from Yuri’s mouth, drawing a small whine from him. He ran his hand lightly back down Yuri’s chest and then returned it to it’s place on Yuri’s ass. He pressed a light kiss to one cheek before drawing his spit-covered fingers down the cleft of Yuri’s ass, pressing one to the puckered hole. It breached his entrance easily, and Yuri moaned loudly as he rolled his hips down, unable to restrain himself any longer. Byleth felt his cock twitch as his finger was enveloped in tight warmth, and he slowly pressed the digit the rest of the way in, causing Yuri to shudder. “Need… Ahh-” Yuri stuttered out as Byleth began shallow thrusts. “Byleth… fuck…”  


“Getting… too close, love?” Byleth managed to ask, letting out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.  


Yuri moaned loudly again and then stilled, and Byleth withdrew his finger. “Maybe… just a bit…” Yuri replied between heavy breaths. After a moment he regained enough of his composure to shift himself off of Byleth, turning around to lean down and kiss him. The kiss was hungry, demanding, and Byleth leaned into it, eager to give Yuri exactly what he wanted. He pushed gently on Yuri’s chest, urging him upright, and Byleth followed, crowding him until he was against the wall. They parted momentarily for air, and then Byleth leaned back in, pushing his body as close to Yuri’s as possible, trapping his arms against the wall with his hands. This close, he could feel how hard Yuri’s heart was pounding, see how lust filled his eyes had gotten, hear his shallow breaths; Byleth felt his arousal surge with the knowledge that he had pushed Yuri to this condition, and he tilted his head down to capture Yuri’s lips again in a rough kiss.  


Just as Byleth was about to pull away, Yuri stared directly into his eyes and leaned forward to capture his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down just hard enough to leave a bruise. Upon releasing Byleth’s lip, he leaned in even closer, rising up just slightly on his knees, his mouth close to Byleth’s ear. “I thought you were going to have your way with me?” Yuri whispered into his ear, nipping at his earlobe.  


“Now who’s being impatient?” Byleth replied, making sure to look Yuri straight in the eyes as he pulled away. For a moment there was a flash of surprise in Yuri’s eyes, but Byleth leaned in again and licked his neck, letting go of his arms so he could start undoing the ties that kept Yuri’s robe closed.  


Yuri groaned deep in his throat and tilted his head down to kiss Byleth again, hands moving to help remove his robe. Finally, it joined Byleth’s clothes on the floor, and Yuri rose up on his knees as Byleth kissed a path down his chest. Gripping Yuri’s hips roughly, Byleth forced him to the side so he was lying face up on the bed again and then climbed on top of him, briefly kissing his neck again. “Tell me what you want,” he said, wondering if he could hold out long enough to get Yuri to beg for his cock.  


Gaze narrowed, Yuri looked up at Byleth with desire burning brightly in his eyes. “I want you to fuck me so hard that I’ll regret being gone as long as I was,” he answered, his voice so low and husky that Byleth thought for a moment he might faint. There was no way he was getting Yuri to beg today.  


Byleth moved to the head of the bed, reaching to the table behind it to fetch a small bottle of oil from the drawer. Yuri made himself comfortable against the pillows and then took the bottle from Byleth, uncorking it to pour some of the oil out onto Byleth’s hand and then reaching behind the bed to put it safely on the table. Byleth wrapped his oil covered hand around his cock and made sure to coat himself well while still leaving some on his fingers, and then kneeled between Yuri’s legs, leaning in to kiss him gently. He trailed an oil slick finger down the underside of Yuri’s cock, then lightly teased his balls and perineum before sliding his fingers into the cleft of his ass. Yuri moaned into kiss, and Byleth watched as his eyes fluttered closed, his breathing picking up pace again.  


Byleth’s first finger slipped inside easily, and it wasn’t long before he was adding a second, Yuri trembling underneath him, soft moans slipping from his lips. Byleth let Yuri establish a rhythm, thrusting his fingers in as Yuri rolled his hips towards him, clearly eager to have himself filled up. “Does that feel good?” Byleth asked.  


Yuri opened his eyes and looked at Byleth, managing a shaky nod. “More,” he demanded, need heavy in his tone. “Fuck me now.” His words made Byleth’s breath hitch, and he pulled his fingers out, anticipation making his skin tingle. He shifted into a better position and leaned in closer, pressing Yuri’s thighs down with his body. Holding his cock in position at Yuri’s entrance, he ran his other hand up a lace-covered leg, and then pushed in, watching Yuri’s expression shift quickly from hard and demanding to soft and enraptured. “Yes…” he hissed, his mouth falling open, hands scrabbling against the sheets for something to hold onto. He rolled his hips, taking in more of Byleth’s cock until it was fully inside him, Byleth pressed flush against him.  


Overtaken by the tight warmth embracing his cock, Byleth’s moaned loudly and arched his back, head lolling slightly to the side. “Goddess… yes,” he breathed out, trying to reel himself back out of the fog of bliss in his mind. He was pulled back by Yuri running his fingernails down his chest, the slight tang of pain highlighted pleasantly by the heady euphoria he was experiencing. Byleth leaned down to close the space between his chest and Yuri’s, lips finding their way to a smooth neck. Yuri tangled one hand in Byleth’s short locks and settled the other on his shoulder as Byleth kissed a scorching path up his neck.  


Byleth held Yuri’s gaze for a moment before closing the distance between their lips, head tilted slightly to the side. Fiery passion built between them and finally, Yuri started rolling his hips again, trying to encourage Byleth to move as well. Smiling against Yuri’s mouth, Byleth chose to only move just enough to pull out slightly and thrust back in, and Yuri nearly growled with frustration, biting Byleth's lip. He decided to continue to be difficult for a moment, though he really did just want to throw away all pretense and thrust with abandon… but then it would all be over far too quickly. Despite his frustration, Byleth knew Yuri enjoyed a little playfulness and challenge to their lovemaking.  


A particularly forceful roll of Yuri’s hips, accompanied by nails in his shoulder and a harsh nip to his lips were what made Byleth give in, and he locked his eyes on Yuri as he pulled out, driving himself back in with a sharp snap of his hips. Yuri arched his back, crying out, and Byleth seized the opportunity to ravish his neck again, kissing and suckling delicate skin as he thrust sharply, in and out, the motion and the pressure that he knew Yuri liked written on his hip bones as surely as words in any book in the library.  


Yuri came first, his broken moans reaching a peak and then dissolving as his mouth fell open in a silent yell. Byleth knew he was done for immediately, the spasms of Yuri’s body pulling him deliberately towards climax, and he put as much effort as he could muster into the last few thrusts until he hit his peak, muffling his cry against Yuri’s neck. They collapsed together, both still shuddering with the force of their orgasms, shockwaves of pleasure still running through them.  


When Byleth finally felt the cloud of ecstasy clearing from his mind he became conscious of a hand gently stroking his hair, movement barely evident. He opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly, seeing Yuri looking at him blearily.  


“My hair is in your mouth,” Yuri remarked, amusement playing over his words as he reached to pull the lavender strands out of Byleth’s face.  


“Thanks… I didn’t even notice,” Byleth said, a lazy smile on his face. He didn’t really want to move, but he knew it was at the very least a good idea to clean up. He decided just to roll to the side so that at least he wasn’t on top of Yuri anymore. At first Yuri pouted at him, but then he shifted closer, snuggling against Byleth’s chest and throwing an arm over him, his other sliding under the pillow. “Um… shouldn’t we clean up?” Byleth asked, running a hand down Yuri’s side to pat his butt.  


Yuri shook his head. “No. I mean, yes, but I don’t want to move. I was already tired from travelling, and now I’m… more than ready for a nap at least.”  


Byleth shrugged lazily, wrapping his arms around Yuri. “Sure, we can sleep for a bit then. Food after that I think,” he mumbled, already feeling himself become drowsy. Glancing down, he noticed that Yuri had already closed his eyes, but he reopened one slightly and nodded in response, turning his face more into the pillow when he shut his eye again.  


Byleth sighed pleasantly, closing his eyes, joyful scenes playing on the insides of his eyelids; Yuri’s smile when he brings him flowers; a picnic with sweet buns and tea under the shade of a tree on a sunny day; a slow dance on the star terrace; and maybe one day, them, thousands of miles away, where no one knows the tales of the goddess of Fodlan or hears whispers of the Savage Mockingbird.

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to quite a bit of music while writing this, if anyone is interested, here is a short list (sorry I don't have Spotify):
> 
>  _Underneath_ – Adam Lambert  
>  _Fire on Fire_ – Sam Smith  
>  _Casual Affair_ – Panic! At the Disco  
>  _Chokehold_ – Adam Lambert  
>  _Stars_ – Sixx:A.M.  
>  _Birds_ – Imagine Dragons  
>  _Broken_ – Seether ft. Amy Lee  
>  _Work Song_ – Hozier  
>  _Good Enough_ – Evanescence  
>  _Walking the Wire_ – Imagine Dragons  
>  _Ghosttown_ – Madonna  
>  _Writing’s On the Wall_ – Sam Smith  
>  _Take Me to Church_ – Hozier  
>  _To Die For_ – Sam Smith  
>  _Love Like You_ – Rebecca Sugar (Steven Universe)


End file.
